Ursula
Ursula is the main antagonist of Disney's 1989 animated feature film The Little Mermaid. She is a villainous sea witch, with a half-woman, half-octopus physique. After being banished from Atlantica by her longstanding rival, King Triton, a scorned Ursula vowed to exact vengeance by harnessing the power of the king's trident and instilling herself as ruler of all the ocean. To accomplish her goals, Ursula strikes deals with unfortunate merfolk that will supposedly make their dreams come true, but are covertly designed to advance Ursula's own ambitions. Princess Ariel, being one such merfolk, trades her voice to Ursula in exchange for human legs. Should Ariel fail to uphold her end of the deal by winning the love of Prince Eric, she will be bound to Ursula, and thusly used as a bargaining chip for Triton's crown. Modeled after drag queens and theatrical personalities of the like, Ursula's fervent confidence and flamboyance have made her one of the most popular and influential of all the Disney Villains. She remains one of the franchise's primary members in the years following her debut. Background Ursula belongs to a race of creatures known as Cecaelia. She states through a monologue that she once lived in the royal palace of King Triton, the king of the underwater city of Atlantica. She boasts that her previous life was lavish and included such spoils as "fantastical feasts." Power-hungry and devilish, even in the past, Ursula garnered a disreputable reputation amongst underwater dwellers. She was widely known as the "Sea Witch", an alias she accepted in stride. By orders of the king, Ursula was eventually banished from Atlantica and made her home in the remains of a leviathan lined with a garden of writhing polyps. These polyps were merfolk who had previously gone to Ursula for help but found themselves unable to fulfill their side of the bargain, leading Ursula to claim them as her own and adding them to her collection. Ursula laments her distaste for her living conditions, despite having maintained all of her powerful black magic. From her secluded lair, she awaits the chance to get her revenge on Triton and become Queen of Atlantica by stealing the king's trident, an all-powerful weapon that grants its user control over the seas and its foils. Ursula is aided by her two moray eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, whom she refers to as her "babies". Development Ursula Ursula is based on the "sea witch" character in Hans Christian Andersen's story "The Little Mermaid". In the original story, the sea witch is a neutral enabler, but for Disney's animated adaptation, the character was modified into a full-fledged antagonist and plays a larger role in the overall story. During pre-production, Ursula was not originally designed as a Cecaelia; a legendary hybrid of human and octopus. It was thought that she would be another species of sea creatures, such as a rockfish or lion fish, or would have a snake-like appearance, as revealed in The Disney Sketchbook. The production team then saw a documentary about octopi and decided that their multiple arms and imposing appearance would be perfect for the character they were creating. Ursula is only drawn with six tentacles, due to the studio's budget and difficulty in coordinating eight tentacles (though she has eight limbs if you include her arms). Pat Carroll has stated that this makes her a squid, though biologically she still resembles an octopus far more than any other sea-creature. Moreover, a squid has ten tentacles, not six. Although, unlike most Cecaelia, Ursula is very obese.. The character has been compared to Madame Medusa from The Rescuers in terms of style, dramatics, and choice of minions. Pat Carroll, Ursula's voice actress, envisioned the character as "part Shakespearean actress, with all the flair, flamboyance and theatricality, and part used-car salesman with a touch of con artist." Carroll, who is a contralto, deliberately deepened her voice for the role. Vanessa During development, Vanessa's, Ursula's human alter ego, story arc went through radical changes as revealed by a leaked script online. Originally, Vanessa's method of hypnotizing Eric was different; instead of suppressing his free will and eliminating his capability to display emotion, she let him have a broader range of emotion and gave him some free will. The point of this sort of hypnosis was to influence Eric in Vanessa's direction and accept her over Ariel on his own, emphasizing deception over the brute force from the final film. After Vanessa hypnotizes Eric, he introduces Ariel to her on the morning of the third day, announcing that they will be married by sunset. This is vastly different from the final film where Ariel eavesdrops on their announcement before running away, never getting a good idea at who Vanessa is until Scuttle tells her. To better conceal herself due to her being so close to Ariel, Vanessa wears a scarf in the original script as a way to hide her nautilus necklace and not arouse suspicion from Ariel. And when Ariel runs away, Eric is about to run after her, but Vanessa pulls him back and kisses him; using Eric's fake love for her as a way to intimidate him. The scene inside the cabin is exactly the same as the film, but the wedding itself has noticeable differences. In the original, Vanessa was actually eager to marry Eric and was impatient about the wedding being done before sunset suggesting some ulterior motive aside from just taking Ariel. In the original script, she also gets to actually say "I do" unlike in the final product. Vanessa isn't able to kiss Eric again, though, as the ceremony is disrupted by an explosion off the side of the ship and Scuttle's small army shows up and begins to attack Vanessa. Vanessa fights back in the original version, much like in the film, but quickly stops when she realizes she is blowing her cover as a sweet innocent girl. She then begs Eric to protect her, which he does. Since Scuttle can't get close to Vanessa, he intends to reveal her true form to Eric by bringing up the mirror from her cabin. He crashes into a pole and the mirror breaks, but Eric is able to see Vanessa for what she is the reflection of the water the sea creatures brought on board the ship. This breaks the illusion and he rejects her for Ariel. At this point, Vanessa's voice returns to sounding like Ursula's, presumably because the spell has been broken, and Eric and Ariel are about to embrace. Much like in the final movie, the sun sets before they can kiss, and Vanessa turns back into Ursula, dragging Ariel back with her under the sea. In this ending, Ariel does not get her voice back until the very end, which changes the dynamic of the scene entirely. No explanation was ever offered as to why this half of the ending was changed. On a separate note, early storyboard concept art revealed that Vanessa and Eric would have originally been married at the castle instead of on a ship, with Ariel lurking above in observance. This change may have been made to add a sense of urgency for Ariel to stop the wedding by having it take place somewhere else. It also may have been done to create a better transition between the wedding scene and the final battle underwater. Vanessa's role in the film is inspired by the original Andersen tale. In that story, after the prince has been rescued by the mermaid, he is found on the beach by a princess whom he believes to have saved him. Later on, after the mermaid becomes human, she discovers that the prince will be marrying the maiden. In the end, the maiden marries the prince while the mermaid (who chose not to kill the prince despite the urging of her sisters) dies and ascends to a spiritual rebirth. The maiden, like the Sea Witch, was also a neutral character rather than a villain. In the book, the maiden does not speak and is presented as being sprightly and innocent. She is very much in love with the prince, though, snuggling up to him while not being possessive of him, as she did not object to his friendship with the mermaid. Vanessa's facade is based on imitating this behavior while snickering behind others' backs, eliminating the presence of anything innocent. Personality By nature, Ursula was very dark in tone, with a wicked sense of humor. After her banishment from Atlantica, the sea witch established herself as a physical beacon of hope towards unfortunate merpeople, allowing them to strike deals and business propositions that would supposedly result in their happiness, should they successfully fulfill their end of the bargain. During such deals, she speaks in a grandmotherly tone, as if her only concern is the satisfaction of her customers. This makes her schemes easier to fall for, though should she feel a deal is going nowhere, she resorts to pressuring her victims into accepting her offer, additionally portraying herself as their last attempt at making their dreams come true. However, if Ariel's deal is to be believed, Ursula sadistically ensures her customers fail at upholding their end of the deal, resulting in their souls being forever in her possessions and their bodies becoming permanent members of her living garden, as polyps. The motivation of such practices are never revealed for any individual other than Ariel, whom Ursula uses to obtain power over the seas, implying the sea witch simply enjoys causing havoc to the innocent, having no sense of true morality or remorse for those she torments. Apart from this, Ursula may also be cannibalistic, as she was seen eating some sort of tiny sea creature alive. Ursula was vengeful, holding a vendetta against King Triton for a prolonged period of time, spending her days spying on his relatives to eventually take advantage of them and concoct a scheme capable of ending in her favor - as ruler of the seas. This also ties into Ursula's power-hungry nature, which drives her motivation throughout the film, and is greatly expressed once she finally crowns herself queen during the climax. Despite Ursula's irredeemable traits, she had a softer side, as seen in her relationship between herself and her minions, Flotsam and Jetsam, Ursula lovingly refers to the duo as her "babies" and has been seen to treat them with affection, despite barking orders at the two from time to time when enraged. She was also extremely protective of them, even expressing her (genuine) remorse over killing them with the trident by accident before turning their rage towards Ariel for causing it in the first place. Ursula was classy, despite being flamboyant, and presents herself with confidence and an eye for high standards, as evidenced by her belief that lurking in doorways was rude, in addition, she regularly flaunts her curvaceous appearance in a sultry manner, and spends time in her vanity, admiring her own physical appearance. She had the power to alter her appearance, but simply chooses not to, demonstrated contentment with who she was as a person, but distaste with her social status and lack of complete power over the ocean. Despite Ursula's intelligent and calculating traits, she was extremely arrogant to the point of underestimating her opponents; for example, when she utilised the trident to transform herself into a giant cecaelia, which made her an easy target, she also did not consider Eric a threat, due to her having the trident in her possession and being in her giant cecaelia form respectively, proved to be a fatal mistake; unfortunately, by the time she realised her mistake, regarding her underestimating Eric, it was too late as the latter had (mortally) impaled seconds before she could react. These negative traits of her were what eventually led to Ursula's painful yet deserved/justified death at the hands of Eric. Physical appearance Ursula is a plump light lavender-skinned, white-haired cecaelia and from the waist down has six black octopus-like tentacles with violet suckers. Although she has a light complexion, the area around Ursula's eyes is a darker shade than the rest of her skin, in addition to having gray eyes and a mole on the right side of her mouth. She is always seen wearing makeup, in particular, she has aqua eye shadow, deep red lipstick, and red nails. She wears purple coral shell earrings and a gold nautilus shell necklace. Her alter-ego, Vanessa, is a fair-skinned human female with long wavy brown hair and pink lips. Unlike Ursula, Vanessa's eyes are violet instead of gray. She appears in a lavender dress with a purple corset. Powers and abilities Ursula's magical abilities, even without the Trident, were very potent. She was able to concoct various potions to create various spells, including mass-transfer (implied during the song "Poor Unfortunate Souls") as well as physically altering people's bodies, as evidenced by her transforming Ariel into a human, as well as her own transformation into Vanessa and Ursula (although in the case of Vanessa, she needed Ariel's voice to disguise her own). However, she was incapable of altering her reflection, which is eventually how her enemies got the drop on her. It is also implied that she was capable of generating storms and may have electrokinetic abilities even prior to gaining the trident, since storm clouds were generated the very second the sunset on the third day, and she utilized lightning bolts from the storm clouds to transform back into her original form. When it comes to physical powers, Ursula possesses Superhuman Strength, though not as strong as Triton, yet strong enough to throw a mermaid towards a rock, as what she did to Ariel in the alternate ending of the movie. She was also capable of creating poisonous ink clouds which could absorb the energy of the Trident and enhance Ursula's power. Her most dangerous ability, however, was her ability to turn people into polyps should they fail to fulfill their end of the bargain via contracts, having done so multiple times under unspecified circumstances, nearly did so with Ariel, and successfully did so with Triton. It's also implied that she absorbs their souls while transforming them into polyps, making herself more powerful in the process. Likewise, once the contract is made, it is indestructible even to someone as powerful as Triton. Presumably, this arcane power is one-way, as she does not end up becoming a polyp for failing to fulfill her end of the contract. In fact, the only way to completely stop a contract short of fulfilling it is via her death, as evidenced when the polyps turned back into merpeople by the aftermath of her death at the hands of Prince Eric. Appearances The Little Mermaid When Ursula first appears in the film, she secretly watches over King Triton's youngest daughter, Ariel, believing her to be "the key to Triton's undoing". With time, Ursula's assumptions are proven correct, as Ariel one day meets and falls in love with a human prince, named Eric, against Triton's explicit rules. Ursula commands Flotsam and Jetsam to lure Ariel to her lair, claiming that only she can help make the princess' dreams of living on the surface, beside her apparent true love, a reality. Through the song "Poor Unfortunate Souls", Ursula proposes an agreement where she will transform Ariel into a human for three days, during which Ariel must receive the "kiss of true love" from Eric. If Ariel succeeds, her transformation into a human will be permanent, but if she fails, she will turn back into a mermaid and be bound to Ursula for eternity. The price for the transformation is Ariel's voice (which Ursula will keep no matter what happens), saying that Eric and other men prefer for women to never speak or sing and a voice is useless in a romantic relationship—in other words, women are to be quiet in the presence of a man and that men repulse at the hearing of a woman's "constant blabber, gossip and idle prattle". Despite her reluctance, Ariel agrees and signs an unbreakable contract that Ursula has conjured. As Ursula orders Ariel to sing, the sea witch summons magical hands to rip out Ariel's voice, which is then magically pulled into Ursula's Nautilus shell necklace. She then laughs gleefully as Ariel is transformed into a human and is taken ashore by her friends Flounder and Sebastian. During the time that Ariel is a human and must win a kiss from Eric in order to remain human permanently, Ursula takes every measure to prevent the kiss from occurring, such as when Flotsam and Jetsam tip over the boat in which Ariel and Eric are sitting on as the two are close to kissing. Fearing that Ariel and Eric may actually fall in love and share a kiss before the deadline, Ursula decides to take matters into her own tentacles. With intent to sabotage Ariel's relationship with Eric, Ursula takes the form of a beautiful human female with Ariel's voice. Under the alias "Vanessa", Ursula bewitches Eric to marry her. However, Ariel's seagull companion, Scuttle, discovers Ursula's villainy and quickly alerts Ariel and Sebastian, who rushes off to alert the king. Before she can completely misdirect Eric into marrying her, Scuttle is able to stall the wedding for the time being and, in the chaos, destroy the Nautilus shell containing Ariel's voice, which breaks the enchantment and returning Ariel's voice back to its rightful owner. However, the sun sets before Ariel and Eric can kiss and Ariel changes back into a mermaid. Ursula, restored to her normal form, grabs Ariel and jumps back into the sea, where she is confronted by King Triton. Ursula reveals her true goal and forces Triton to choose between his freedom and his daughter's. Triton agrees to take Ariel's place, and once Triton is transformed into a polyp, Ursula takes his crown and trident. Furious with Ursula's trickery, Ariel attacks the sea witch, who immediately retaliates and threatens to destroy the former with the power of the trident. Before she can, Ursula is attacked with a harpoon by Prince Eric. Flotsam and Jetsam are sent to capture the prince and successfully do so while dragging him down into the sea. Ursula readies a killing shot for Eric, but Ariel grabs hold of her hair, thus redirecting the blast towards Flotsam and Jetsam—killing them. Saddened and enraged by the death of her minions, Ursula seeks vengeance on Ariel and magically alters herself to a massive size. With her new form, Ursula declares herself as ruler of the entire ocean and creates a powerful storm. Eric takes control of a surfaced ship while Ursula's attention is on Ariel. As Ursula wickedly taunts the idea of "true love" and prepares to kill Ariel using the power of the trident, Eric impales the sea witch by plunging his ship's splintered bow through her heart. As Ursula screams in pain, the bow catches lightning, brutally electrocuting her body. Once Ursula loses her last ounce of life, she drops dead onto the ship and sinks into the sea as her dismembered body remains fall to the ocean floor. After Ursula's fate was sealed, all the merfolk that have had been under her power, including Triton, are released from their bonds and transform back into their true forms and with Ursula and her minions gone for good, Ariel was able to become human again, allowing her and Eric to kiss for the very first time, marry, and live happily ever after. The Little Mermaid: The Series Ursula appears as the main villain of the Little Mermaid prequel television series, (which takes place one year prior to her death in the original film). The episodes she appears in are "Against the Tide", "Tail of Two Crabs", "Heroes", and "Ariel's Treasures". In all of these episodes, she executes various plans to antagonize King Triton and take over Atlantica. In "Against the Tide", Ursula has been experiencing failures in her most recent magic spells. She believes it to be the work of an odd sea creature that is said to cause bad luck whenever it's around. Ursula decides to destroy the creature, but Ariel rescues it, as she believes it to be harmless. Eventually, the creature's whereabouts have been located at Triton's palace, and Ursula invades the palace during King Triton's homecoming. She prepares to eliminate the beast by using the stolen magic of the trident, though Sebastian was clever enough to make a makeshift version of the creature, and trick Ursula into destroying it instead. With the beast supposedly gone, Ursula departs. In "Tail of Two Crabs", Ursula takes advantage of Sebastian's jealousy towards his rival Zeus the Crab, by transforming into Sebastian's "Fairy God Crab". She offers him a wish if he can recover a rare artifact holding great power. Sebastian delivers, and Ursula is able to turn King Triton, Flounder, and Ariel into sea worms. Luckily, Zeus is able to subdue Ursula and revert her curse. In "Heroes", Apollo, a legendary hero who once saved Atlantica from Ursula and her army of octopi, returns to Atlantica, just when Ursula decides to revive her old army in an attempt to dominate Atlantica once more. Like the previous battle, however, Apollo prevails with the help of the fire-breathing Sea Dragon. It is also implied in this episode that the reason behind her exile was because she tried to create copies of the Trident, referred to as dark tridents, for the aforementioned army against Atlantica. Lastly in "Ariel's Treasures", Ursula enchants the human items in Ariel's grotto, in an attempt to wreak havoc on Atlantica. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Ursula doesn't actually appear in this direct-to-video sequel, but she makes a cameo and is mentioned various times, mostly by her sister Morgana, also a Cecelia (who has eight tentacles instead of Ursula's six). Ursula, herself, can be seen in a picture within Morgana's lair. Interestingly, she serves as the driving force for Morgana's story arc, though not exactly in the sense of revenge. Rather, Morgana feels eliminating Triton and stealing the throne would prove her superiority over her sister, as the former spent most of her life in Ursula's shadow. At the end of the film, after Morgana is imprisoned frozen in an iceberg and forced to sink to the darkest depths of the sea, the framed picture of Ursula makes one last appearance, sinking alongside her. In the deleted, yet fully animated song "Gonna Get My Wish", a younger Ursula makes a brief appearance in the form of a flashback, alongside Morgana and their mother. The scene also gives a visual representation of Ursula's past and relationship with Morgana. In their youth, Ursula wears a purple bow tied to her hair. House of Mouse Despite her death in the film, Ursula made numerous cameos in the series House of Mouse, often seen alone or with Ariel. In "Ask Von Drake", she was seen popping out of Ariel's giant shell during Ludwig Von Drake's song. In "Pete's House of Villains", she replaced Daisy at her desk after Pete took over. In "Jiminy Cricket", Jiminy gives Ariel advice resulting into taking her voice back from Ursula. Her mode of transportation was seen as a wave vehicle. At the end of "Max's Embarrassing Date", Ursula is seen in an advertisement attempting to steal the voice of Max Goof's girlfriend Roxanne. In "Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation", Ursula was one of the many guests to be annoyed when the Pink Elephants are briefly released. She was also part of the all-female guest list in the episode "Ladies' Night". In the episode "House of Crime", Goofy interrogates Vanessa, asking if she has seen any disguised villains. She silently shakes her head and then transforms back into Ursula when Goofy leaves her table. Ursula was also one of the lead villains in Mickey's House of Villains and was seen in Mickey's Magical Christmas, telling Mickey that she wants his voice for Christmas. Other appearances Ursula appears in the Hercules: Animated series episode, "Hercules and the Bacchanal" as she tries to sell perfume to Hercules and Hermes. Trivia * Ursula's species is a cecaelia (a half-person (usually woman)/half-octopus). ** In the TV show, however, her species was referred to as Octopid. * As her death scene reveals, Ursula actually appears to have a skeleton, despite having a lower body of an octopus (as octopuses are cephalopods and do not have bones). * In the original story, Ursula (simply known as "the Sea Witch") was not malevolent, but rather neutral. She was also a minor character only appearing once. In the film, while she was a cecaelia she is not an animal but rather hideously ugly. In the film, she never met Ariel's sisters but in the original story, she did. * "Ursula" is a Latin word meaning "little female bear". * Despite being half-octopus, Ursula only has six tentacles. However, if her arms are counted as limbs as well, then she actually does have eight limbs altogether. * Although Ursula is usually depicted with light lavender skin, her appearance as a child in both the family photo and the song "Gonna Get My Wish" indicated that her natural skin color was actually light green colored similar to Morgana and their mother. * Saleen, a villainess from the Aladdin TV series, had her design based on Ursula's old concept art. * Ursula's blood's color is dark blue like cephalopods, as shown briefly when Eric's Harpoon scratches her arm, but appears black due to how dark it was. * The final battle with Ursula was intended to play out very differently than in the final film. First, Ariel initially succeeds in getting herself out of Ursula's grip, only for Flotsam and Jetsam to retrieve her. Also, she was to have accidentally killed Flotsam and Jetsam without any feelings of remorse or horror at what she had done, and her manner of death involved being impaled with the Trident by Eric before he passes out. The reason for the change was because Jeffrey Katzenberg had seen the Bruce Willis action thriller film Die Hard during the film's development, and advised that they "make the ending more like Die Hard." On a related note, Ariel's voice was to be released to her after Ursula was killed. * The animators created the character of Ursula for Bea Arthur, who declined as she was occupied with The Golden Girls. Jennifer Saunders then auditioned for the role of Ursula but was turned down. Then Nancy Marchand, Nancy Wilson, Roseanne Barr, Charlotte Rae, and Elaine Stritch were all then considered. Then Stritch was cast in the part, but her style clashed with that of lyricist Howard Ashman, so Pat Carroll got the part. * Ursula's physical appearance was actually based on that of the late-great drag queen Divine's, who died in 1988 while the film was still in production. * As mentioned several times in this article, an original draft of the film was actually going to make Ursula as King Triton's sister, which would have made her Ariel's parental aunt, as well as predate Scar as being the first Disney villain to be related to the protagonist biologically had it been kept. Whether it was kept as canon in the main franchise is debatable, although both the TV series and Return to the Sea strongly imply otherwise, where they made an entire race based on Ursula's design and she had a sister and a mother who were not merpeople, respectively. * In the book Disney Villains: The Top Secret Files, it's revealed that Ursula was originally more slender in her youth1 and got to the size she's seen with in the film due to overindulging on the gourmet meals at the palace. The musical also makes it clear that the lavish meals are what she misses most about her old life. * In one of the Little Mermaid stories, "Reflections of Arsulu", Ursula disguises herself as Arsulu (an anagram of her original name), a beautiful blonde mermaid with a red tail and magenta shells. She does this in order to gain entry to Atlantica, where she causes a great deal of discord. Ariel finds out about her whole plan and uses a mirror and a flock of goldfish to foil Ursula's plan by showing her family Arsulu's real reflection. * Ursula's body gestures are modeled after Norma Desmond from Sunset Boulevard. * For less than a second in the original film, when Ursula is transforming into Vanessa, one can hear Jodi Benson's voice imitating Pat Carroll's low key laugh. * With Ursula's brief stint as Vanessa, she is one of the few villains to share a voice actress (Jodi Benson) with the film's heroine. * "Vanessa" is a type of butterfly, which was one of the ingredients Ursula used to turn herself into Vanessa. * In the Kingdom Hearts series, Ursula is often voiced by Kujira. Incidentally, Kujira's nickname means "whale" in Japanese, fitting in with the aquatic theme. * Ursula is the only female villain to come from the Disney Renaissance, and is the first and only Disney Princess movie villain created after Walt Disney's lifetime until Mother Gothel from Tangled in 2010. * Ursula was likely the inspiration for Gnorga from A Troll in Central Park. * Ursula's addressing Ariel's problem was paraphrased by the unemployment clerk in An Extremely Goofy Movie when suggesting that a then-recently-fired Goofy return to college. * Ursula become Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. * Ursula guest star to get revenge on Thomas, Twilight and their friends for ruining her plans to take over Atlantica and get revenge on King Triton for banishing her. * Gallery May2812.gif|Ursula's human disguise: Vanessa Ursula's death.jpg|Ursula's death JafarIagoUrsulaHook01.jpg Againstthetide115.jpg|Ursula in The Little Mermaid series. Tlm2pic000194.jpg|Ursula's picture that Morgana hangs on her wall. Image_0078.jpg|Ursula in Mickey's House of Villains. Little-mermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-1210.jpg|Ursula's first appearance in the shadows of her throne. Little-mermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-1288.jpg|Ursula tells Flotsam and Jetsam to watch Ariel. Little-mermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-3147.jpg|Ursula's in glee when she finds out Ariel fell in love with a human. Tlmpe1142.jpg Cecillians.png|Ursula and Morgana as children. UrsulaHot.png|Ursula showing off her, "slender, sleek, physique." Ursula&Max_Goof-House_of_Mouse.jpg|Surf's up dudette. House of Villains02.jpg|The gang's got Mickey and Minnie in a bind. Good_vs_bad.jpg|MIckey's gang vs a group of powerful jerks. Houseofvillains_wpaper_01md.jpg|Ursula's got the house along with her villainous pals. Destroy Kongs for the best of K. Rool to gets A Halloween Party including best ones Pumpkin Rapper, Nasty Knight, Eye Guy, Terror Toad and Silver Horns.png|Ursula and some other villains plan for a special night at the House of Mouse. Walt-Disney-Screencaps-Ursula-Minnie-Mouse-walt-disney-characters-29164078-2560-1593.jpg|Ursula holds Minnie helpless. Kaa-House of Villains01.jpg|Ursula and Kaa have Minnie all wrapped up. CuatroVillanos HouseOfVillains.png|The gang's all together (sans Jafar, fighting Mickey). Hook-House of Villains13.jpg JafarIagoUrsulaHook01.jpg Jafar&Villains-House of Villains.jpg Ursula 3.jpg|Ursula with Cruella in the House of Mouse LN(36).png Villain-Meeting.png Disney-villains-disney-villains-9311723-1280-1024.jpg|Ursula with Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Iago and Captain Hook Mickey's House of Villains (234).jpg LN(31).png Peteursula.jpg|Ursula getting fired by Pete Chippers3.jpg Ursula_-_Mickey_And_Minnie's_Big_Vacation2.jpg Image_0067.jpg Category:Villains Category:The Little Mermaid Characters Category:Females Category:Disney Villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Half-Humans Category:Sea creatures Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Impostors Category:Sisters Category:Liars Category:Singing characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Danish-Accented characters Category:Overweight characters Category:Witches Category:Banished characters Category:Usurpers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Hegemony Category:Big bad Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Evil Genius Category:Deal Makers Category:Cataclysm Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Xenophobes Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Singing Villains Category:Singing Villainesses Category:Diesel 10's Legion of Doom Category:Disney Villainesses Category:Diesel 10's recruits